


Aurora

by Retconning (Moebius)



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Quiet Moment, Team, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/pseuds/Retconning
Summary: A quick, quiet moment before the day begins.





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WisCon and I didn't even know the Drabble Challenge was a thing, but it was a great excuse to finally write a little Power Rangers something.

Trini and Kimberly hold hands and watch the sunrise, quiet, legs dangling off the edge of the cliff. This time of year it’s quick: it takes only a few minutes from horizon until the pinks and yellows disappear into the bright blue of daytime in Angel Grove. Trini squeezes Kim’s hand, Kim squeezes back, and it turns into a thumb war followed by giggles, followed by quick kisses, stolen before the boys come back up from the base and the five of them make their way down the mountain, to the town they protect, to school, to start their day.


End file.
